When Time Stands Still
by Lifeguard
Summary: He was frozen, paralysed by what was happening. Time stood still as he watched them. This is a stand alone piece. Please R


Title: _When Time Stands Still_

Author: _Lifeguard_

Rating: _PG-13_

Spoilers: _None that I can think of._

Disclaimer: _I do not own CSI or any of the characters. Please don't sue, I am a very poor student._

Summary: He was frozen, paralysed by what was happening. Time stood still as he watched them. This is a stand alone piece.

Author's Note: Place whatever characters you want in this scenario. It is not set in any specific season or episode. Please read and review.

* * *

He embraced her tightly, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, her hands gripping the front of his arm. His right arm bent up towards her neck, his thumb pressing into her skin, her flesh burning beneath it.

Her breath came in short spurts, very close to hyperventilating, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel his heart beating almost as fast as hers, through his chest, pressed tightly against her back.

Another person watched them, not far away. He was frozen, paralysed by what was happening. Time stood still as he watched them.

She tried to take deep breaths, to control her breathing, to think rationally, but all she could focus on was the cold, metallic feeling so close to the pounding life source below her jaw line.

The other man took this in, saw the terror in her eyes, pleading for him to help her. He met her gaze, his own eyes full of concern. To anyone else he may have looked like he was formulating a plan in his mind, but all that ran through his head were the worst case scenarios, visions that would later haunt his dreams. He stood there, tense, and scared beyond belief. He opened and shut his mouth, trying to put together coherent sentences, and finally he spoke;

"Let her go."

The other man's eyes flashed with anger, frustration and panic,

"No."

"Please, let her go, then we can talk this out."

"That didn't work before."

Blue and red lights flashed in the shadows. A siren broke the silence.

"If you release her, I can help you."

"You didn't help my son."

A police car pulled up and an officer jumped out.

"What are you doing Darren?" a gruff voice asked, with a hint of a Jersey accent, as he slowly pulled out his gun.

"What the hell is this!" the man called Darren asked anxiously. He pulled her closer to him, and the metal was forced closer to her skin, making a pink line. She silently screamed, and it echoed in her eyes.

"Put the gun away or she dies!"

The CSI winced internally at the fear in her eyes. He wanted to hurt the man holding her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, for this to be all over.

The gruff voiced officer holstered his gun slowly, raising his hands in the air in surrender.

"Just let her go Darren, that's all we want," he said.

"Maybe you should do what I want," Darren replied.

"Darren, you're not helping your son this way. You don't want to do this," the CSI said calmly, taking a small step forward, his own heart pulsing in his ears.

"How the hell do you know what is good for my son!"

He jerked her again into him, and the cold metal dug into her skin, shallowly breaking the pink line. She could feel the crimson liquid begin to form around the edges of the knife.

"It doesn't have to end like this Darren. Just let her go," pleaded the CSI.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then whispered;

"Please…"

Surprised, he shifted his gaze to look sideways at her. He saw how weak she looked, and the tears in her eyes. He felt her cold hands on his arm.

The CSI watched him, watched his eyes, he could almost see him contemplating his choices.

She prayed. She prayed to whatever god might hear her that he would make the decision that would grant her freedom, grant her life.

Then she was falling, falling forward and she hit the hard ground. She closed her eyes. She was aware of people running around her, and heard the sound of hand cuffs clicking. She didn't think that her captor had struggled. And then someone was beside her, calling her name, stroking her hair.

She was weak. Her body shuddered in shock, and she took in short breaths. There was dried blood caked on her lips, and a cut on her cheek. He figured there were other injuries as well. She had fought with her attacker. He stroked her hair and called her name, willing her to open her eyes. She flinched at his touch.

"It's alright. It's just me," he said softly.

She opened her eyes slightly and met his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He murmured soothing words, and gently pulled her into a sitting position, leaning against him.

"It's over, everything will be ok," he whispered, hugging her to him.

"Don't…don't leave me," she trembled, taking his hand.

"I'm here honey. I'm here."


End file.
